Seres de Guerra
by Master Skirrel
Summary: El destino puede ser muy cruel aveces, al tratar de proteger lo que mas ama terminó con la existencia de ello, asesinando a sus amigos, esposa e hija. Ya son casi cien años y el ser mas temible de china esta en busca de su venganza, ser traicionada por aquel que se hizo llamar salvación de él o de los demas , es algo que ya no pasara. Es el momento de vengar a su familia y hogar
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos soy Master Skirrel... en esta nueva historia quiero decir y dar gracias a ustedes por que leen cada historia de este sitio y han elegido a esta. Bien antes a lo primero kung fu panda no me pertenece ni cada una de la ideas que sacaré de alguna creación hecha por empresas dedicadas a ficción; son de sus respectivo creadores, solo saque un poquito de cada una... esta historia traerá escenas subidas de violencia abstracta, sin sentido, vocabulario vulgar y probables escenas de sexo, así que queda bajo su consciencia el leer... espero sus reviews o comentarios con su opinión... gracias por leer, de ante mano.

Caras de Bestia

Erase muchos ruidos alrededor de el, gritos de adulación, desprecio, lujuria... se podía oler el mal a millas, mas ese fétido y desagradable olor penetrante a sangre, corriendo por la venas que esas" imbéciles " personas, seres, demonios que yacían en ese lugar.

Todo era una redada para entretener a los siete Seres de la Guerra, que yacían en las cumbres de los altos balcones, espetando desagradables mentiras hacia él, era un león el que las decía al verlo, tal vez por el miedo, pero este ser estaba en furia completa.. juego una estruendosa carcajada perteneciente a una fémina, que estaba posada en las pierdas de un cerdo de gran tamaño, y aspecto desagradable. Comenzó a espetar palabras desagradable asía él, seguido de eso feo y asqueroso sonar, que paresia una voz en lenguas eso hizo enfurecer mas a la mas temible criatura vista por el viejo mundo.

Para él todo era una cámara lenta, la dichosa muchedumbre que reía tras las rejas del gran coliseo o arena de masacres mejor dicho, estaba viendo"estaba", ya que el combate recién terminó, pero eso no impidió que las alimañas esas pararan de reír, pasa su brazo rebosante de sangre no solo de su adversario sino que de él mismo, por sus comisuras llenándose de ese líquido hemoglobino sus fauces, las re lame y lo traga, disfrutándolo. Con su otro brazo hala de una cadena algo oxidada y cubierta de sangre, en eso sale rodando una cabeza perteneciente a un jabalí, pero demasiado deformado, lo único que lo distinguía era el cuerpo sin tal miembro a unos metros tras él .

La deformada cabeza, traía un pedazo de lanza atravesado, atado a la cadena... al parecer era la parte superior sin punta. Él camina asta la destrozada cabeza y agarra el pedazo de lanza para sostenerla, pero esta se sale, dejando un voluminoso y grueso hilo de sangre y sesos, todos menos los siete Seres de la Guerra hicieron una mueca de asco. Sacude la lanza, salpicandose un poco de esa materia gris y asquerosa, luego de los ensangrentados pelos craneales, sostiene y alza el cráneo destrozado de la bestia, siendo aclamado por lo espectadores, pero no lo alzaba en señal de victoria, si no en señal de muerte a su captores...

- ¡ BALIUM E AQUI MI RESPUESTA! - grito al león que sonreía desde el balcón. Esa voz era conocida pero denotaba ira, era además una voz adulta, ronca que hacia estremecer al mas valiente. Era él...

- ¡panda estúpido e imbécil!... ¡ si crees que con eso nos lograras intimidar estas... equivocado! - la risa de los siete Seres de la Guerra, estremeció todo el lugar, y provocó la risa de todos. El panda ruge como tal león dominante

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA... MIRA VALTASAR, EL GRA GUERRERO DRAGÓN HACE MEMORIA A SU ESPOSA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - una lince parte de lo siete dijo entre risas a un búfalo, enorme de cuerpo bien trabajado y tres aros colgando de cada uno de su cuernos. Tal expreso hizo reír a los demás y a todos...

Una búho lo ve desde tal balcón y se posa en el

- ¡ oh Po mirate en lo que te has convertido ! - lo señala, con ojos frios. El susodicho panda era Po, seguido tira la cadena al piso y ve sus manos llenas de sangre y pasan horribles imágenes por su cabeza, de el matando a inocentes, cierra sus ojos con fuerza haciendo que gotas de sangre resbalen por su rostro - ..¡ un panda asesino, sediento de sangre, que solo le importa él jajajajaja...! - terminó la búho de decir y todos ríen de nuevo. El Po se llena de ira y agarra la lanza y la tira con tal magnitud que partió el aire y el balcón inferior. Antes de impactar en su objetivo que era la búho, el león alcanzó y detuvo la lanza de metal con una sola mano y la observa con detenimiento.. sonríe y la deja caer al suelo

- ¡ tu... panda! - llamo el león auto denominado Balium a Po el alza la vista y se dispone a escucharlo - ¡ quiero que vuelvas a tu mazmorra a descansar, seré un buen tipo hoy... no mataras a nadie mas por hoy, solo para entretenerme - se dio la vuelta y desapareció de la visita de todos en una fugas ráfaga de humo, al igual que los demás.

El tiempo paso, las horas pasaron y allí seguía de pie en medio de la gran y sangrienta arena, el día se hizo noche y hienas comenzaron a comer el cuerpo de susodicho jabalí, pero al Po no le importó, seguía viendo al piso con el ceño fruncido. Él levanta la mirada de la misma forma y cierra el puño con fuerza haciéndose herida en sus duras palmas y alzó el puño, lleno de ira grita al aire :

- ¡ MALDITO BALIUM JURO DESTROZARTE A TÍ Y TODOS LOS SIETE SERES AHAAA ! - gritó de ira y de amargura, las hienas a su espalda corrieron de miedo dejando solo la caja torácica del jabalí, la cual termina de ser hecha añicos por el descalzo pie de Po.

El camina asta una gran salida, que dirigía a las masmorras y es detenido por la voz de una de la hienas..

- gracias... oh gran majestad Po - se inclina y las demás hienas lo hacen también. Po ladea el rostro y los ve de reojo

-( con su voz grave ) ¿ por que gracias? - preguntó en tono frío con un tanto de enojo.

- usted nos alimenta a diario con cada combate que gana... por eso le estaremos eternamente agradecido - dijo la hiena que tenia el pico lleno de sangre. Vestía una coraza en su pecho y unos pantalones desgarrados color marrón o eso era lo que dejaba ver la suciedad

- para ustedes, es simple vivir de otro... - sigue su camino adentrándose en la oscura caverna de paredes solidas..

Po en ese momento lo único que lo protegía era lo que vestía, un destrozado pantalón negro parcheado con trozos de tela café oscuro, dos corazas destinadas a un samurái en ambos muslos laterales. No traia ningún tipo de calzado, excepto vendaje que pasaban en medio de la planta del pie asta sus pantorrillas, sus ante brazos igual lo que los cubría eran vendas. Era mas delgado, su pecho resaltaba, abdomen plano, pero sin pectorales, aun ocupaba su forma panda, era mas peludo y alto.

Este llega a un corredor alumbrado de antorchas y aun sin cambiar su gesto suspira cansinamente, haciendo movimientos circulares con ambos brazos, sus huesos se acomodan mejor y se relaja. Llegó al final del pasillo, se topa con una puerta y la abre.

Al entrar se ve una mesa sin nada mas que una vela, una cama ancha, pero no muy grande para él y a un lado una maceta con una flor de loto bien cuidada. Serio niega y se acerca a un lavadero con un espejo al frente, retira los sucios vendajes de los ante brazos y comienza a lavar su rostro y brazos... agua ensangrentada escurría de sus fuertes brazos, ya limpio, empezo a lavar su rostro se tiro agua para limpiar esas impurezas al secarse un gran y punzante dolor proveniente de su lado derecho del rostro lo hizo quejarse..

- eherrr... - casi gruñó. Ve tal lugar por el espejo y divisa varios fragmentos incrustados allí. Con las garras los saca, eran pedazos de dientes y púas de metal, al sacarlos deja un agujero tedioso a la vista en ellos metió paños pequeños para secar la sangre, hubo dolor, pero lo supo controlar...

- se supone que yo debería curar tus heridas Po - una voz armoniosa saco al panda de sus pensamientos.

- Creta... - llamó sorprendido, pero rápidamente puso su cara seria y se voltea - vete... no tienes nada que hacer aquí... - le reprochó

Ella divertida niega, traía una canasta con algo de comida en ella, la puso en la mesa apartando la vela

- te he dicho miles de veces Xiao Po, que no me llames así... prefiero mi otro nombre... - le sonríe y empieza a sacar la comida

- ( decae un poco ) yo...yo no... puedo.

-( sacando platos y vasos ) no sé, por que te pones así... solo trato que me llames por mi segundo nombre.. - de la canasta saca algo de carne frita, ensalada, y ¿ bambú ?, y luego una botella de vino..

- ( con el ceño fruncido ) no deberías traer esas cosas para mi, te asesinarían si se dieran cuenta... Tigresa - dijo el tedioso panda con veras brillo en sus ojos.

La no tan extraña figura, resultó ser una tigre hembra, mismo aspecto corporal de la Tigresa que actualmente se conoce asta la misma voz, lo único que las diferenciaba en su cuerpo, eran los tres puntos negros en sus mejillas y en su carácter ella era mas pasiva, dinámica, cariñosa, gentil y un año menor que la actual Tigresa canocida, pero fuera de ello eran idénticas . Vestía un chaleco de ocho broches color verde muy ósculo, asta se confundía con negro y pantalón negro. Sirve los alimentos..

- jijiji.. ¿quien dijo que te la traía a ti?, soy yo quien decide compartir contigo, Po - aparta una silla para el panda - ...ven, sientate y come algo grandulón.. - dijo ella pues él era una cabeza y media mas alto que ella. Po se pone serio y se cruza de brazos

- ¿ por que haces todo esto, por mi?

- ( se sienta ) umm... me agradas, eres un buen amigo... - le sonríe, a lo cual el panda cruce mas el ceño - ya... deja esa cara y sientate a comer, mira que me costó mucho conseguir este vino... - posa la botella en ambas manos

- algún vino de cuarta ha de ser - expreso con arrogancia - ...a quien se lo has robado - Tigresa pone cara seria

- oye... trato de Alimentarte con algo, los Siete Seres te lo tienen prohibido... - se cruza de brazos fingiendo estar enojada

- bien... - dijo de forma seria. Po se sienta del otro lado de la mesa y de un bocado destroza las costillas de carne( n/a: no diré carne de que es, si no les molesta )

- ¿ no tienes modales nunca ? - preguntó al verlo comer como una bestia

- no los necesito... - dijo cortante y serio

- ejem... soy una señorita, debes mostrar respeto... - Po la voltea a ver mientras masticaba y se oían las costillas hacerse trizas en boca de él, ella mejor se calló - eh... te traje tu favorito... sé que te gusta mucho - saca de allí el bambú cortado, mojado y envuelto en una manta - igual me costó mucho traértelo - Po esta vez se sorprendió eso si era difícil de traer, puesto que en donde estaban el único lugar con bambú, era el templo de los siete Seres

- ( traga ) esta muy loca... - toma el bambú y lo comienza a masticar - te pudieron matar niña - la regañó

- lo sé - sonríe mientras mastica su recién bocado de lo que comía - vi tu combate de hoy - Po la ve, serio no quería tocar el tema - si Destrozaste al tipo ese - en eso vio al panda y dejo de hablar. Se dedicaron a comer a cabo de minutos Tigresa terminó su comida y se puso a observar a Po comer el bambú

Para ella era muy tierno verlo comer, aunque las marcas de guerra, como cicatrices le daban un aspecto varonil y rudo, para ella era un panda y muy tierno

- te vez tierno comiendo ¿ sabes ? - le dijo ella y de inmediato Po escupió el bambú

- ( serio ) no soy tierno... y no lo pienses jamás - le contesto fríamente

- como quieras ya tengo algo de sueño( bosteza ) es la hora de dormir - se levanta y se dirige a la cama de un lado, donde dormía Po

-( de brazos cruzados y sin verla ) ni lo pienses... - pero la tigre a cómodo una funda( manta) enzima de la cama

- esperare a que te acuestes grandulón... - se volvió a sentar en su respectivo lugar frente al panda

Al cabo de las horas de beber un par de tragos y tratar sin éxito alguno, de establecer una conversación, Po se canso de oírla y decidió irse a dormir, pero no sin antes quitarse lo que llevaba puesto

-( serio ) muy bien señorita vete a no se donde a dormir, nos veremos otro dia... - le hace señas de que se valla, pero no se mueve - me cambiare, necesito estar solo... - ya dijo con poca paciencia

- jajajajaja... ¿tu?... ni ropa para dormir tienes - el panda frunce el ceño

- tu... ni hables duermes en la calle.. - le reprocho Po, con severa arrogancia

-( se sonroja ) este... yo...

- vete... - la corrió

- no por favor... - le rogó - la noche esta fría y duermo en los tejados, no me hagas esto Po - le suplicó la felina. Por un momento Po vio a su esposa, eran identicas, re soplo de fastidio y se compadeció de ella.

- esta bien solo por hoy - dijo en tono serio - tomalo como mi agradecimiento por la comida - Tigresa se alegro y se movilizo rápido asta la cama -¡ allí no!

- pero ¿en donde dormiré yo?

- en cualquier lugar menos allí... en el piso - dijo Po cortante y severo. Tigresa ve donde su dedo apunta y se pone seria

- gracias... - dijo ella en fastidio

El panda quita las corazas de sus piernas, estas caen al piso como una pesada piedra y luego quita su martirizado pantalon, no traía nada mas que su pelo ahora. Po seriamente ladea la cara y la ve de reojo, la tigresa tenia los ojos re abiertos, bigotes caídos y la boca semi abierta' aparte se le notaba un gran sonrojo. Frunce el ceño y con voz fría dice

- ¿ que ves tanto ? - la Tigresa mordió ambos labios sin parpadear

- nada... - expreso remarcando silabas - ...¿así duermes siempre? - re preguntó sonrojada

El panda se tira en la cama, la cual era un simple tablón con una manta, era pequeña para él sus pies sobresalían de ella, estaba de espaldas boca abajo y cierra loa ojos. Empieza a ver como era masacrada toda una aldea, el valle de la paz por un solo ser... él...

( n/a: cuando vean un párrafo con esto "†...†" son recuerdos ok, gracias)

† - Po, cielo la niña llora, ve a verla... tal vez tiene hambre - llamo la Tigresa conocida al Po que generalmente vemos. Por la puerta entra Po con uno dumplings en un tazón y pasa a otra sala. Allí se encontraba una pequeña tigresita blanca y machas negras tal como él, ella para de llorar al verlo y Po le sonríe, luego comienza a cargarla y mecerla en sus brazos tiernamente, en eso aparece Tigresa y se cruza de brazos apoyándose en el marco de la puerta - te ves tan lindo amor - camina asta donde Po y él hace la entrega de la niña en sus brazos - mirala es igual a ti amor - le dijo sonriendo y seguido besa a Po el corresponde

- ella es la mas bella criatura que nunca vi, luego estas tu... - la besa y abraza a ambas

- ¿ por lloraba cielo ?... - le preguntó

- quería vernos juntos... - sonríe y acaricia la barbilla de la inocente criatura, asta con su manita agarra su dedo y lo empieza a morder - au, bebe.. eso duele( ríe con la boca cerrada ) seras como tu mama - él aparta su dedo y besa la mejilla de Tigresa, ella lo ve de reojo con una sonrisa - †

La Tigresa de ese tiempo cabeceaba de sueño en la mesa, viendo como dormía Po y luego de un buen tiempo en pensarlo decidió irse a dormir, tambaleante camina asta la cama y le da un vistazo a Po se agacha y lo ve durmiendo, aprovecha y se sube con el máximo cuidado en su cómoda y grande espalda, acomodándose sobre él, disponiéndose a dormir.

-( dormido ) ...Tigresa - expreso totalmente dormido. Tigresa lo escucho y medio asusto, pero al darse cuenta que aun dormía sonrió y poso su cabeza en la espalda despeinada del panda, ronroneando.

- si... yo también te quiero Po... - seguido queda dormida

La noche caía tranquila para ellos, cielo estrellado y luna llena, algunos aullidos de lobos se podían escuchar. Así como la noche llegó se fue trazando su misma ruta, dando paro a la cálida mañana. El fornido panda abre repentinamente los ojos y ve su oscura habitación, lleva su mano al rostro y se talla los ojos; intenta levantarse, pero siente un leve peso encima era Tigresa quien dormía en la misma pose que él, de espaldas a brazos abiertos

- Creta... - llamó en su tono serio. Ella despertó al oír su nombre medio se levantó apoyándose en sus brazos y al fijarse que dormía en el desnudo cuerpo del panda se sonrojo al extremo

-( bajandose de su espalda muy sonrojada ) lo siento tenia... tenía sueño y no fije donde dormí lo juro - cierra los ojos esperando algún grito, pero en su lugar siente la palma de él sobre su cabeza

-( serio ) te dije que durmieras en el suelo - saca la mano de su cabeza y empieza a ponerse los manchado y sucios pantalones luego coge las corazas y se las pone sujetándola con amarraderas a sus piernas, venda sus ante brazos con fuerza. Voltea a ver a Tigresa seriamente

- escondete bajo la cama... vendrán pronto y te aran daño - con una mano levanta la cama y ella se mete abajo, se mantiene espectante a lo que suceda, era la primera vez que veía como se lo llevaban a los combates. Miraba a Po sacudir su pelo, cuando tocan la gruesa puerta con alta brusquedad, haciendo que se asuste.

Po toma la palanca y abre la puerta, solo para ver a una grulla soldado, que empezó a vociferar insultos asía su persona, Po salio de la habitación con su usual expresión seria y fria, era bombardeado con los insultos del ave asta que no aguanto mas.

Él se da vuelta y echa el puño asta atrás y de un golpe destaza el cráneo del ave contra la pared y luego quiebra su tórax de un pisotón, dejando una posa de sangre y una enorme mancha de ello en la pared. Sigue caminando asta la salida a la arena.

Tigresa sale de debajo de lo que era la cama con suma cautela y sale de la mazmorra, cierra con sumo cuidado y avanza por el pasillo. Al llegar a sierra zona logro ver el rastro del suceso, una deformada ave sin cabeza y toda deshecha en el piso se fija bien en la pared y e allí pedazos de huesos y sesos escurriéndose asta el piso. Ve al frente y divisa huellas de sangre.

- eso te lo ganas por eestúpido - escupe sobre su cadáver y corre a cuatro patas siguiendo las huellas.

Otra vez sucede lo mismo, la vista del panda se ve opacada por la intensa luz del dia, pero luego de asimilar, lo que vio fue peor... los Siete Seres de la Guerra, sentados y esperando el espectáculo prácticamente diario que consistía en una pelea asta la muerte, pero en si los Siete Seres lo querían ver muerto.

Tigresa corría a toda velocidad solo para ver como las enormes rejas cubiertas de púas del lado exterior se cerraban a las espaldas de Po, solo llegó a chocar, por así decirlo con la reja. Ve como Po se aleja...

Po estaba realmente enfadado, Balium se paso de la raya..

-( el león se pone de pie ) ¡ Po hoy te toca masacrar a estas tres doncellas! - frente a él estaban tres leopardos de las nieves, colgadas de los brazos unas mas despiertas que otra. Po frunce el ceño muy enfadado y apunta con el dedo a Balium...

- ¡ NO CAERÉ EN TU SUCIO JUEGO IMBÉCIL LEON DE PACOTILLA! - correspondió Po - ¡ SUELTALAS, POR QUE NO LAS ASESINARE - se negó audazmente serio

El león sonríe y voltea a ver a otro de los siete, un leopardo, parecido a Tai lung pero con varias argollas en orejas, pero mas delgado y escuálido. Este soplo un cuerno de guerra y de inmediato las rejas bajo los siete, comenzaron a levantarse dejando ver un oscuro fondo donde lo único que sobre saltaba era la desmallada figura de la leopardo colgante, en eso esa espantosa risa de nuevo

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJ MIREN EL ASESINO NO QUIERE ASESINAR JAJAJAJA! - se burlo la lince de él de nuevo - ¡¿ QUE ARAS PANDA?! - le reprocho, Po aprieta su mandibula y ve a las tres leopardos la lince lo nota - ¡ OHHH... MIREN AL PANDA, AHORA SIENTE COMPASIÓN JAJAJAJAJA! - Po gruñe, se escucha una palmada proveniente de Valtasar y de inmediato el suelo empieza a temblar, rocas y una memoria de espectadores eran suspendidos en el aire por milésimas de segundos. Po vio fijo a la zona oscura, pero no veía nada en eso notó como las otras dos leopardos de los lados le gritaban en vivas llanto de alto dolor, pero ella estaba inconsciente allí, los gritos de ellas ahora eran para Po, pero la furia no lo dejaba escuchar... asta que la figura de entre las sombras salio a luz.

Dos lasgos y enormes colmillos salieron, cuando la enorme figura salio por completo, dio a ver a un monstruoso elefante de gran tamaño, corazas de espinas en los miembros móviles, como la trompa, piernas, brazos y espalda, eran largas púas las que estaban enrolladas en los colmillos. El fueros elefante al ver a Po corrió, llevándose de encuentro a la leopardo de en medio la cual dio un grito que destrozaba el alma de cualquiera al ser traspasada por la púas de uno de los colmillos del elefante, perdió la vida de inmediato.

El elefante corre en dirección a Po aun con el cadáver que su hermanas lloraban, clavado allí. Po lo esquiva a tiempo y la bestia cae de lado, haciendo que el cuerpo agujerado y sin vida de la leopardo cayera al polvoso campo, el elefante al levantarse lo pisa haciéndolo nada mas que restos de lo que alguna vez fue un ser vivo inocente.

Po oye los llantos de las dos felinas y ve al elefante con suma furia, alza su pie en el aire y pisa el suelo con mucha fuerza tanto que hizo un leve cráter, tira el brazo derecho atrás abriendo las manos con fuerza y la izquierda estirada apuntando a la bestia, era su pose de"kung fu", pero de una forma mas severa.

La bestia vuelve a correr asía el tratándolo de embestir, pero Po da una vuelta carnera a un lado y se establece de nuevo, corre con ambos brazos abiertos y con la manos engarrotadas, la bestia intenta darle con sus colmillos, pero el panda salta apoyándose en tal colmillo para así dar un salto a las cadenas que ataban a las leopardos, el elefante lo agarra con la trompa y lo envuelve como serpiente... lo aprieta intentando destriparle, pero Po hacia fuerza para impedirlo... los músculos se hicieron mas notorios y con un grito de guerra y furia con las manos/garras separo un gran trozo de carne de la trompa, llenándose de sangre toda la parte superior del cuerpo, la bestia lo soltó y con las pezuñas sostuvo su trompa inmóvil y se dirigió de nuevo a él con el afán de embestirlo con los colmillos. Po hizo el mismo movimiento para alcanzar a las leopardos, se paro en la punta de su colmillo y saltó en dirección de la cadena la cual se rompió por el peso, haciendo caer a ambas leopardos a l suelo brusca mente. El elefante rápidamente logro entonces y se dispuso a ir a matar a las hembras, al igual que él Po actúa rápido y hala la cadena con todo y felinas, a centímetros del impacto de la bestia, la cual cayó de bruces al piso

El panda nueva mente hala de la cadena haciendo que las asustadas felinas impactaran en una de las paredes del coliseo a una distancia prudente( estaban ya inconscientes ), solo faltaba el elefante.

Po corre de la misma manera en dirección del elefante, este da un giro con su cabeza pata dar un golpe con los colmillos, Po rueda por el piso en un rápido movimiento pasando por debajo del elefante y con sus brazos se impulsa clavando un potente golpe en el estomago haciéndolo volar por los aires. Po esperaba el descenso asta que sucedió y le callo encima...

Al pasar segundos...

- ¡AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - un grito de guerra sacudió la cayada arena. Era Po quien levanto al gigantesco elefante, lo lanzo al aire pero un poco mas bajo, lo suficiente como para dar un gran salto y propinarle otro golpe que lo mando a la salida por donde entro antes del combate. La bestia se clavo en la gigantescas púas del la rejas, ka bestia sin mas que hacer se desclavó de allí, exclamando un grito típico de su raza al hacerlo se veían grandes agujeros en su cuerpo, de los cuales sangre brotaba, tenia una pezuña en un agujero para un pedir que el contenido interno de el mismo saliera ( las tripas etc )

Po lo dio por muerto asta que suma de fuerza, el elefante de su trompa lanzó un proyectil en forma de lanza, la cual no le dio tiempo de esquivar a Po, esta se incrustó en su hombro izquierdo atravesándole, el hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras escupía algo de sangre... ve al elefante y tensa los músculos y comienza a correr de la misma manera que las anteriores veces, la bestia medio camina asta él.

Po corre y da una vuelta carnera y otra en le aire, cae de pie, golpea el piso con el puño y salta de nuevo con el puño cerrado - ¡YEJEAAAA! - con gran fuerza impacta tal golpe en el cráneo del elefante, rompiéndolo. Ambos caen al piso solo que Po de pie y la bestia moribunda, el panda camina y se sube a él y luego... golpe tras golpe hunde o deshace el cráneo haciéndolo verídica mente papilla, dejando solo la piel descuartizada en el suelo, repleto de sangre todo su cuerpo, arranca un colmillo y lo ensarta en donde debería haber una cabeza solida. Frente a él estaba Tigresa observándolo tras la enorme reja, viéndolo no con temor sino que con alegría o modestia. Po re soplo nasal mente de furia y agarra el otro colmillo y lo lanza en dirección a los enfadados Siete Seres de la Guerra, todos se apartaron de las rejas nadie decía nada ni un demonio, ni persona, solo se limitaban a ver como el panda veía a los siete con veras furia...

- ¡ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO DÍA QUE LES SIRVO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO... NO ME VOLVERÁN A VER PELEAR NI MARTAR A NADIE MAS, SI TANTO QUIEREN ASESINARME HAGANLO USTEDES MISMOS ! - sonríe de una forma torcida y sádica para todos - COVARDES DE LA GUERRA JEJEJAJAJAJAJA - ríe, y saca la lanza de su hombro. Los siete desaparecen en tinieblas, con mal sabor de boca. Demonios y personas salen de allí como alma que lleva al diablo.

Po tira la lanza ensangrentada y se dirige asta la gran reja donde se encontraba Tigresa.

- apartate Creta... - dijo en un tono mas ronco. Tigresa hizo caso y Po suspendió la reja dejándola abierta, seguido se dirige asta las dios leopardos, ellas habían despertado y visto gran parte de los acontecimientos. Po llega y las ve abrazadas temblando y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, esperando cualquier cosa. - ¿ están bien ? - dijo serio mas su voz ronca, ellas gritan levemente un corto grito.

- ( leopardo 1) no..no..no.. nos haga daño...a..a..aremos lo que sea... - dijo la leopardo muy asustada sin abrir los ojos. La otra leopardo los abre y ve la esbelta figura de Po llena de sangre los cierra de nuevo

-( leopardo 2 ) s...si, juramos hacer lo que sea, por favor...no..no nos haga daño.. - Po frunce el entrecejo de fastidio

- ¡¿es que son estúpidas?!... las salve de morir... granujas - expresó de enojo, en eso llega Tigresa y lo toma del brazo, él voltea y la ve que niega y pone su dedo índice en sus labios en señal de"callate"

Se agacha asta quedar a su altura. Tigresa quita la débil y frajil mano de la leopardo, ella estaba llorando en silencio y seguramente la otra también, limpia las lágrimas de su sucio rostro y la leopardo comienza a abrir los ojos ve a Tigresa y para de llorar, ella empuja a su hermana y ella abre los ojos también, ambas leopardos miraban a Tigresa...

- ¿están bien?... - preguntó con calma, a lo cual ellas asienten despacio - bien...¿ pueden pararse? - una de ellas intenta mover su pierna, pero lo pudo ni separarlas por que las tenían encadenadas. Tigresa intentó, pero ni con su fuerza pudo abrirlas, así que voltea a ver a Po, las chicas se asustan un poco - tranquilas el es de los buenos... nos ayudará - se levanta y camina hasta un Po de brazos cruzados y serio que ve como el sol se pone en lo mas alto del cielo, ella le explica de después de rogarle él acepta ayudar, camina donde las chicas que tapaban su rostro y de un simple tirón abrió las dos ataduras de metal, las leopardos de encogen mas de lo que estaban y Po se da la vuelta.

- ( ayudándolas a pararse ) vamos, tratare de curar sus heridas.. - empieza a caminar con ambas apoyadas de hombros para caminar.

Po... por primera vez en la vida que llevaba como mercenario de los Siete Seres de la Guerra, sonrió al ver a Creta Tigresa... su cuerpo era teñido en rojo, dándole un aspecto sádico, pero sus ojos, esos que tanto tiempo detuvieron llenos de ira... ahora eran los del panda amable, sincero y cariñoso, que una vez fue...

- Tigresa, Seza... perdón... perdonenme... - leves lágrimas salieron de sus lagrimales - te amo Tigresa..- limpió las lágrimas y siguió a las demás..

Hola, en fin no se si bueno escribiendo fics así... ustedes digan en sus reviw o comentarios si les gusto, si es así lo continuare... espero allá disfrutado la lectura y si no por favor diganmelo en los comentarios, sugerencias, consejo sea muy bienvenido.

Si veo que les gusta esta historia are otro capi y así.. contestare los comentarios así que listo.. y si pueden lean mis otros fics jejejeje

Bay, un Rokenbu fuera.


	2. Chapter 2: Tiempo, día, noche y ellas

Hola a todos y todas que están presenciando el nuevo capitulo de esta historia o para mi un nuevo proyecto. Pues como verán me siento algo mal conmigo así que escribí este capi, agradeciendo a la "Maestra Víbora" por la idea inicial de la historia je je je. Perdonen la falta de ortografía y desde luego la tardanza... estaba pijineando por allí y creo que me olvidé de Seres de Guerra, así que disculpen.

Po y kung fu panda junto con varias ideas mas, no me pertenecen sino que a sus debidos creadores... espero les guste y dejen su comentario( eh no se vale que no dejes comentario XD ) ...comentarios:

El ganador:

Leonard kenway:

ME ENCANTO MUCHO TU HISTORIA

se parece a spartacus y a god of war.

enserio me gusto mucho,sigue escribiendo

tu increible historia,cuidate,chau.

Me alegra te allá gustado, y si, saque un poco de god of war, pero van mas cosas metidas. Es curioso tu comentario y es por eso que te elegí, eres el único que dijo lo que yo pensaba equis de ^_^

Miguel el romantico je: jajjaja si una lastima :/ pero la cosa es así. Un placerazo por tu comentario esperare así como tu esperaste este capitulo espero sea de tu agrado

: lo se! Pero cuando la hago se me va el pájaro como si fuera yo el lector XD creo que estoy condenado a no seguir consejos a cuanto a orto grafía jejeje otro placerazo ver un comentario de ti gracias mano

milka : okok ¡ gran observación! Ojo. Tigresa( la que conosemos) no existe, murió :( esta tigresa Creta, es una gran vuelta del destino, trama, tragedia, amor' locura' enredo, y demás sucederán a ella y... bueno el panda XD espero te guste algún nuevo capi que llegue a publicar. Esperare un comentario :)

david chacon: gracias por apoyarme con tu comentario XD esperare que me dejes otro

RAMIRO XXX: se muy bien que no es lo que esperabas. Pero si va haber mas adelantito equis de, esperare tu comentario

rona: me alegra que te aya gustado y espero que este también, comenta

voli: guisawea? Hey in spanish XD please( ok no hablo inglish XD ) ah here the next chapter

raziel.15: buen, algo sádica si es, pero perfecta no creo... me alegra te guste

Sal Rosi: bueno aquí esta el capi chica ansiosa( en el buen sentido) espero te guste y a ti lector dejen sus comentarios por favor T^T si no entristesco XD feliz lectura amigos

~ Tiempo, día, noche y ellas...~

Un nuevo mundo empezó tras el cambio de un guerrero legendario, un ser pacifico que dio a conocer que tan equivocado puede estar el mundo que lo rodea. Un asesino era, un asesino lo creían, un ser traicionado por su eterna bondad .

Era ya el tiempo en el que el sol estaba en lo mas alto en China, o eso creía el gran guerrero. Por la gran entrada a la mazmorra, se encaminaban lento tres figuras. Creta y las dos leopardos de las nieves. Tigresa estaba entre ellas para ayudarlas a caminar, seguramente a la recamara del panda.

- ¿se sienten bien? - pregunto al ver como de ambas brotaban lágrimas, ella entendió y prefirió callar o hablar de otro tema.

- ahh.. mi pierna duele - se escucho una voz suave y armoniosa proveniente de la leopardo de la derecha. Tigresa y la otra leopardo fijan la vista en el pie izquierdo de ella, su pantalón estaba manchado de sangre.

- Ming... ¿estas bien? - pregunta preocupada a su hermana llamada suelta a la otra leopardo, quien enseguida ayuda a caminar a la leopardo sosteniéndola del otro lado, caminando intentaba apretar el paso.

Ming por cada paso que daba se debilitaba, haciendo mas lento el avance, la otra voltea a ver hacia atrás y ve a Po con la mira al suelo y se asusta.

- apresuremos el paso... allí viene - Tigresa y Ming ven atrás y ven al panda. Una de ellas se asusta.

Intentando caminar rápidamente, Ming cayó al piso débil y quejándose del dolor

- ( soltando lágrimas por el dolor) no.. no puedo mas me duele - expreso ella desde el suelo, mientras su hermana la alentaba a seguir caminando, pero no podía y Tigresa no lograba entender.

Al alcanzarlas Po las vio de reojo con su típica mirada seria, paso de largo dejando a las felinas atrás. Las dos leopardos se tapaban el rostro esperando lo peor y Tigresa lo veía perpleja.

- oye Po ¿no la ayudaras? - dijo al ver como las dejaba atrás. Él re sopló dándole una negativa

- No. No lo llames, estamos muy bien - dijo Ming desde el piso, siendo apoyada rotundamente por su hermana.

-( no las oyó así que agarro una piedra y se la tiró. Esta impactó en la cabeza del panda destrozándose ) ...ups - se tapa la boca. Las leopardos se encogieron juntas en el piso, temblando y abrazándose mutuamente. Po voltea con el entrecejo fruncido y se acerca a paso pesado a una Tigresa firme que seguía cada movimiento de tal guerrero.

- ( levantándola de la piel de la nuca y con voz de enojo ) ¿que demonios te pasa gata mediocre? - le lanza una mirada de odio o muerte

- ( intentándose zafar de doloroso agarre arañandole ) yo... yo.. no, no fue mi intención... Po lo juro - le dolía, intentaba sin éxito zafarse aun - me.. me lastimas..

- tu palabra no vale para mi así que ve preparando una excusa para no destazarte ahora mismo - esas palabras plantaron terror en las tres felinas, sabia que él era capas de hacerlo por tan poco.

Los labios de ella temblaron como las felinas del lado. Sus garras salieron del brazo de Po y el la soltó dejándola caer al piso de rodillas.

-( con ojos brillosos, con miedo y vos quebrada) por favor... no, perdoname - Po re soplaba y ella temblaba levemente - so-solo quería que nos ayudaras - lágrimas salieron de ella, lágrimas de miedo y desesperación de solo ver su cara o respiracion.

Po al notar las lágrimas, sintió por primera vez un latido de su corazón, ablandó el rostro y tiro las orejas decepcionado de si mismo, diciendo en sus adentros "** mirate en lo que te has convertido Po " **El suavemente posa su mano en la cabeza de Tigresa ella se exalta esperando lo peor, pero su cabeza es removida y su pelo despeinado, ella abre su ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas y las leopardos igual. Las tres estaban anonadadas, sorprendidas...

...el panda sonreía...

Tigresa era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, en los años que llevaba en ese mundo. Desde niñas que lo vio por primera vez pelear, asta adulta que lo ayuda con lo que ella intenta o puede, solo eran caras serias y sarcasmos, haciéndola enfadar pero si propasarse.

-( poniendo de nuevo su cara seria ) bien... ¿en que quieren ayuda? - dijo serio de brazos cruzados, voltea a ver a las felinas que aun seguían perplejas.

-( despertando y secándose las lágrimas ) eh, si...una de ellas no puede caminar y... - en eso Po se dirige asta la leopardo ellas se asustan y cierran los ojos con leve temor. Po agarra de las axilas a la leopardo herida, ella grita brevemente y siente como es cargada en brazos, abre los ojos... definitivamente era cargada por él.

- Creta ayudala a ella - dijo con la pasmada felina en brazos - y camina que debes traernos algo que comer - le pareció raro ya que él jamas pedía algo de comer. Sonríe y ayuda a la leopardo que veía como su hermana era llevada al puro estilo novia... aunque muy en el fondo sentía algo de envidia.

-( parándose y viendo al panda caminar ) por lo que vi ese tipo no es así contigo... amble que digamos - le dijo a Tigresa mientras sacudía el polvo de su ropa

- No... él es muy serio y enojado, hay que tratarle con tacto o te mueres jejeje - le dijo tímida y si despegar un ojo de él -( con las manos en la cadera) y a todos esto... ¿cual es tu nombre?

- oh, cierto... ( hace una reverencia ) soy So y ella mi hermana.. Ming, pero ya has de saberlo - Tigresa asiente

-( devolviendo la reverencia ) soy Creta Tigresa...y..( piensa) y soy amiga - lo ve - o sirvienta de él jeje - lo señala y empieza a caminar. Al rato ... - lo siento.. por tu hermana, se que tuvo que ser doloroso haber perdido a tu hermana - dijo ella apenada y triste por ella.

-( cabizbaja y triste) no lo sientas, las cosas pasan ¿no?, además que estoy segura que Sao esta en un lugar mejor que este infierno en el que vivimos - empieza a llorar amargamente - ¿por que no fui yo? - dijo con voz quebrada - yo ya no quiero estar aquí sufriendo.. - es interrumpida por Tigresa

-( con tono suave ) como tu dices: "las cosas por algo pasan" y por algo aun vives, mira eso como otra oportunidad...tendrás un mejor futuro.

- ¿como estar segura de eso?, es un maldito infierno allá afuera, no sabes que lo que pasábamos yo y mi difunta hermana para sobrevivir en ese infierno..

- te equívocas..

- uh...

- yo seguramente paso por lo mismo que pasaban ustedes dos - dijo con voz enojada y quebrada.

Mas adelante...

Po no apartaba la vista del frente, una oscura cueva, alumbrada solo con antorchas. Por otro lado, estaba la felina en sus brazos. La leopardo tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza, pero no temblaba, sentia el pelo de él que aunque estuviera manchado de sangre se sentía cálido para ella.

- deberías abrir los ojos de vez en cuando, no sabes cual seria la ultima vez que verían.. - dijo con voz seria a la leopardo en brazos, ella separo sus párpados y vio el mentón del panda, parte del pecho y luego ve su pelo, fijándose que tenia sangre vio su ropa y brazo. Estaban manchadas también.

- es que... - no podía dejar de ver su pelo teñido de rojo - tiene un poquito de sangre allí - toca su pecho con el dedo, hundiéndose en el pelo de él, lo saca al sentir la mirada de Po sobre ella

- te curaran, así no tendré que cargarte de nuevo - le dijo exaltando a la leopardo. Regresa la mirada al frente, en eso siente como un mechón de su pelo es jalado..

- disculpe... ¿no habla mucho cierto? - Po arruga el entrecejo

- ¿cuantos años tienes?, parece que fueras una niña, llamando la atención de esa forma - la regañó

- perdón... es que eres muy serio y eso es aterrador para mi - dijo con temor a ser regañada de nuevo

-( relajándose ) bien... disculpa soy mas serio de lo normal y no a de ser un secreto para nadie.. - le dijo, ella sonríe

- soy Ming... un gusto conocerte guerrero dragón - Po para en seco

- ( voz mas grave ) no me vuelvas a decir así..

- pero ¿por que no?... lo eres..

- callate.. yo ya no soy merecedor de ese titulo - su voz denoto enojo asustando a la leopardo

- si... - calló de inmediato - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dijo tímida la joven leopardo

-( gruñe) que sea rápido.. - expresó serio

-¿por que nos salvó?, si usted... bueno asesina - se encogió cerrando los ojos

-(parece pensarlo) no iba a dejar que los seres esos se dieran el gusto de que los obedeciera una vez mas y salvándolas las arruinaría la diversión - embozo una torcida sonrisa, mas la mirada fría color jade... hizo erizar a la leopardo

- ¿eso quieres decir...?

- ustedes no me importaban en lo mas mínimo - termino por ella, arrugando el entrecejo

-( se sorprende y le da un escalofrio ) ¿que hará con nosotras? - preguntó con el debido temor a una deidad

- jmjmjmjm..(risa con boca cerrada) nada. Como dije no me importan, si mueren no es mi problema... siempre y cuando no tenga nada que ver con los seres de la guerra - la leopardo traga grueso

-¿po-porque tanto odio los seres? - pregunta temerosa. En ese instante, en el instante en que caminaba a la mazmorra. La vista de Po se sito en un sólo lado, un puto indefinido, pareciera que todo su ser cayera a un vacío.

†(gritos de horror se escuchaban, pero uno tan desgarrador se presentó en los oídos de un demonio)

-¡corran! ¡corran!..- era tarde los aldeanos corrían para intentar sobrevivir, pero hordas de demonios acabaron con futuros y vidas. El valle de la paz en lo mas alto solo llamas y escombros

- por favor... no lo hagas - trataba de impedir lo inevitable una felina angustiada de solo ver como su hija era sostenido sobre un risco y ella presionada del cuello - (con rebosante lágrimas en los ojos y rostro) por.. por favor no - todo se volvió silencio †

La leopardo es tirada sobre la dura cama, por un panda sin expresión alguna. Po aprieta los dientes con suma furia

- eso dolió, no debería tratar así a una doncella como yo - dijo apoyando mejor su pata herida.

El panda dio media vuelta y se puso al frente del espejo y lavandero y vio su reflejo. Las cuencas de pelo negro de Po se extendieron asta su frente y laterales de la cabeza en forma de ramas o raíces, sus ojos tomaron un color mas fuerte que el jade natural y sus colmillos crecieron como sus garras. Re soplaba enseñando los dientes y viéndose al espejo cierra con fuerza el puño y le impacta un golpe, haciendo añicos el espejo.

-( asustada) ¿que-que sucede? - alcanza a ver como el pelo negro de sus cuencas vuelve a la normalidad - ( agitada del susto) ¿que eres?

- no digas nada de lo que has visto o le ahorrare al universo el exterminio de tu existencia - frunce el ceño, dejando a una paralizada felina se dirige a la puerta.

Afuera de la mazmorra...

- si, la vida aquí es muy cruel, no digamos en la ciudad imperial.. - le decía Tigresa a So, que venían platicando de algun tema - y por simple amistad lo hago - se siente orgullosa de lo que dijo

- por lo que vi, él no quiere nada de ti Tigresa - le reclamó - jah.. y no digamos el por que de estar contigo - se cruza de brazos embozando una sonrisa

- oye yo no tengo nada de malo So...

- claro que si... - pero calla de pronto al verse muy cerca del rostro de Tigresa, un rostro muy serio.

- solo por que yo no llegue a tener tu estúpida experiencia, no significa que no pueda hacerlo...

- claro, claro... no quiero pelear, aun me recuperó de ese feo suceso - dijo cabizbaja

-bien... solo no digas nada de lo que te dije gata miedosa - iba a abrir la puerta de la mazmorra, pero esta se abre, dejando ver al serio Po que conocen - Po... ¿y Ming? - le pregunta

- la gata entrometida, y mediocre esta adentro.. curala y ve a hacer lo que te dije... - choca entre ella y va al camino a mano izquierda según se sale de la mazmorra

- oye Po tienes prohibido ir por allá.. - Po voltea y re lame sus labios -( corre asta su lado) siquiera dime que haras y lo hare yo por ti.. - la otra leopardo escucha y temerosa dice:

- o yo lo hare amo - dijo con mirada sumisa, ganándose una mirada de Tigresa

-(pone cara extrañada) ¿me bañaran? - dijo. Las dos se sonrojan a tono vivo - ¡JAJAJA! creo que no... Tigresa que no se te olvide..

-( aun sonrojada) yo si... si desea podría hacerle el favor de bañarle - ambos la ven con cara rara -¿que?, solo quiero agradecer por salvarnos la vida - se encoge de hombros

- me agradecerías mucho si no me molestara nadie mas en mi vida - da media vuelta y camina asta la siguiente puerta y susurra - nadie mas saldrá sin vida por mi...

Las felinas lo ven meterse a la puerta o salón siguiente y cuando se cierra..

-¡¿que demonios te pasa?! - le grita a la leopardo ella se encoge en su lugar - te pudo haber matado... muestra mas respeto So

- oye, sigo viva y lo dije con sumo respeto.. quiero ser útil nada mas - sonríe, sabiendo muy bien por que

- entonces callate e intenta no sacarlo de quicio... nos podría hacer algo

- esta bien - asiente enérgicamente

Al entran en la mazmorra, ven a los lados y no ven a Ming, asta que esta deja caer un plato de una silla la cual usaba de escondite o protección

- Ming.. ¿que pasa? - le pregunta su hermana acercándose a ella con cuidado. Toma su mano con delicadeza y la logra abrazar esta llora - ya, ya.. todo pasó el panda ya no esta.. - en eso Tigresa se acerca

- ¿que te hizo Po? - ella niega cubriendo su rostro en el hombro de su hermana - dime, hablare con él..

-( con los ojos llorosos) no.. no.. dijo que si les decía me mataría.. - dijo con pánico, seguido se desmaya en brazos de So

- ¡Ming!.. ayudala Tigresa, por favor - ambas logran acostarla en la tiesa cama de madera - ¿estara bien? - dijo preocupada por su hermana

- tranquila, solo se desmayo... estará bien en unas horas hay que curar su herida - ven su pierna lastimada, gran parte de su pantalón seguía manchado de su sangre - traeré algo de aguan tibia, tu cuida de ella, ya vengo - sale de la mazmorra a cuatro patas en dirección al baño donde Po se"bañaba".

- no te dejare hermana...

A una puerta de su destino. Po estaba adentro, era un lugar amplio lleno de vapor suave, al centro había un dragón que por su boca emanaba el agua y bajo el un gran estanque de agua termal. En medio del dragón se encontraba Po meditando y recordando sucesos pasados, escuchaba las voces de angustia de todo un pueblo. Asta en en medio de ellos se coló un hermosa recuerdo..

†- pa..paPo... - una tierna risa escapo de una hermosa cachorra de panda y tigre. Po la sostenía con varias lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y su esposa estaba a su lado.

- me dijo papá.. - dijo alegre - es bárbaro..

- en teoría fue papaPo - rie y le quita la bebe a Po - vamos Seza, di mamá - le dijo cariñosamente. La bebe puso su patita en su nariz y comenzó a reír - parece que solo a ti te hizo caso cielo..†

Los ojos del panda se tornaron húmedos y una vez mas lloró por su familia...

En eso Po escucha la voz de Tigresa entre la niebla de vapor y se sumerge en el agua dejando ver solo su corola y ojos.

- Po si estas aquí, solo vengo por un poco de agua tibia del estanque.. - no escucho respuesta así que tomó una cubeta y la sumerge en el estanque, así sacando el agua al darse la vuelta Po sale del agua todo empapado y pasa a un lado de Tigresa. Sorprendiéndola - me asustas siempre que haces eso..

- te dije que estaría aquí y que curaras a la felina esa..

- si, si... lo se.. oye ¿ya puedo voltear? - pues no lo miraba, no directamente

- no se por que me preguntas, son tus ojos no los mios... has lo que quieras - ella voltea y lo único que percibía era del pecho para arriba del panda, suspiro de alivio

- ¿que le hiciste a la chica?.. se veía asustada - le dijo con la cubeta en manos

-( con los ojos cerrados) es normal que se asusten por verme..

- no es cierto, ella dijo que si nos decía tu la matarías

-( ceño fruncido) aaah.. ya no se puede confiar en nadie ya, solo la deje caer fuerte, nada mas - se amarra el pantalón y pone las corazas en sus hombros - además, ¿por que te interesas en eso? Sueles alabar mi acciones... - sale del gran baño junto con ella detrás

- no es que no alabe tu trabajo Po, pero estoy en contra que mates mujeres, o tan siquiera las lastimes.. - Po voltea y se agacha a la altura de su rostro, quedando frente a frente - ¿por que la cercanía?

- ¿si sabes que varios de los seres de la guerra son hembras?.. y no me temblara la mano en estallar sus cabezas - re sopla frente ella

- lo lo sé y en eso no te contra digo, es solo que no debería hacérselo a mujeres inocentes... no otra vez - ve al suelo

- esa noche no tenia de otra...

- si tenias... era yo o ellas, esa noche pudiste salvarlas yo solo era una ellas eran cinco, incluyendo una niña - le replico Tigresa - dime por que fui yo y no ellas..

-(sorprendido) yo.. yo..

- ¿por que yo?.. - se adelanta dejando al panda atrás

- Tigresa... - fue casi un susurro

Tigresa, al llegar abre la puerta y ve a So sentada a un lado de Ming.

- ¿como esta? - dijo y deja la cubeta a un lado de la inconsciente felina

- aun no despierta..

- curaré su pierna, solo faltan los paños - ve a los lados y se fija en la manta que ponía en la cama de Po - (tomándola) esto nos servirá. Ten, sostén este extremo - le da una punta a So, para después rasgar una gran tira de tela.

Seguido descubren la pierna herida de la leopardo, dejando ver gran parte de su pierna manchada de sangre, y en el muslo tenia una cortada no tan profunda. Tigresa mete un pedaso de la cinta en el agua tibia y la saca para limpiar la herida. Limpiándola, empieza a explorar mejor a la felina, pelo grisáceo y manchas negras, un pantalón cafe y chaleco azul cielo. Al terminar dejo solo la herida a la vista .

- necesitamos vendas, ve y busca un cofre bajo el lavadero y el espejo - ve el lugar mencionado y nota el espejo echo añicos - ¿pero que le pasó a mi espejo? - dijo con algo de melancolía. Se acerca y solo ve el recuadro y la pared con un hoyo - Po... - frunce el ceño - maldición era un regalo de un amigo... ya veo por que se asusto Ming, debió haber visto a Po hacerle esto al espejo - So aclara la garganta

- tengo entendido que buscarías algo para cubrir la herida a mi hermana.. - dijo aun sentada

Tigresa, coge e cofre y dentro de el había un gran rollo de vendas, extiende una cinta y con la garra la corta

- ¿no le importara al panda que tomes eso? - Tigresa ve la venda y cierra el cofre

-(frustrada) él rompió mi espejo, es justo que haga esto.. - empieza a envolver la pierna de la leopardo con cuidado - ya esta, solo hay que dejarla reposar unas horas...(suspira) ahora tengo que ir a traer la comida para todos - deja caer el entrecejo. So la ve con lastima

- si quieres te ayudo... dos son mejor que una - la ve a los ojos

- no. Haré turno doble hoy en mi trabajo y traeré algo,además que tienes que cuidar a tu hermana - la ve que mira al suelo. Y en sus adentros cree que la trata como inútil y recordando lo que dijo ella sobre lo de que queria ayudar - esta bien vendrás conmigo al trabajar, espero que soportes el trabajo pesado..

-(con cara alegre) claro lo que sea..

- bien, solo hay que ver con quien dejar a la joven Ming

- ¿con quien?, si solo esta el panda

- ni modo sera con él..

- ¿que?... él la matara

- creame que no, él no es de esos - So la arquea una ceja - no de los que lastima a inocentes - So se pone seria viendo a Tigresa de brazos cruzados - bien, hable con él y no lastima a inocentes... - So suspira

Ambas salen de la mazmorra y lo primero que ven es a Po sentado en posición de loto en medio del corredor por donde se llega a los baños. Ellas se acercan y Tigresa se pone al frente suyo

-¿Po? - no responde - oye Po.. - no hay respuesta - Po iremos a.. - no responde, estaba ahí serio y con los ojos cerrados -(voltea a ve a So, ella se encoje de hombros) Po, saldré.. - no responde

- ah de estar en un profundo transe o meditación... ya sabes de esos en los que no importa que hagas, no te harán caso - toca sin temor su cabeza - ¿ves? - Tigresa tuerce los labios y posa su dedo en la nariz del panda, este no se mueve

- genial... - arrastra las silabas. Vuelve a posar su dedo en la nariz, luego su mano en la frente y luego ambas manos de sus esponjosos cachetes..

- mejor quita tus manos de mi Creta, si no quieres que las corte - la voz fría de Po asustó a las felinas, dejando caer a Tigresa al piso

- me diste un susto, creí que meditabas

- dormía... que es algo muy diferente - se levanta y Tigresa igual - espero que ya hayas hecho lo que te dije

- ya cure a Ming, ahora voy a traer la comida - le sonríe y Po se cruza de brazos serio - eh, ¿nos harías el favor de cuidar a la leopardo en lo que estamos afuera trayendo la comida? - sonríe tímidamente

- no.

- oye, por favor..

- ¿por que tendría que ser yo? Tiene a su bastarda hermana - señala a So, esta frunce el ceño

- yo no soy bastarda, tengo un nombre.. - ambos la ven

- tiene razón Po ella tiene su nombre y es So, muestra el mismo respeto que tenemos contigo - el panda se perdió en la voz de ella. Eran mas que iguales que con la de su esposa cuando lo regañaba - y si no hicieras el favor de cuidarla en lo que no estamos, seria genial - le sonrie, tan idéntico como su esposa que no pudo rechazarle

-(aspira una gran cantidad de aire y lo saca) bien, pero quiero ese bambú y cuida que no te maten por traerlo - Tigresa se sorprende

- ah, si te preocupas por mi - dijo animada

-(serio) no, si te matan,¿quien me traerá la comida? - So ríe a lo bajo y Tigresa pone su semblante serio

- bien, nos vamos..

Ambas felinas cruzan la puerta al final del pasillo y entran en una sala con dos puertas a los lados. En medio de las puertas, Tigresa separa un cubo de piedra dejando un hoyo en la pared, hoyo que se dirigía afuera... ambas salen por el y se adentran en el corto bosque.

- bien, ¿donde iremos primero?

- por la comida obviamente.. - dijo So

- ya sé, me refería si al trabajo o por el bambú de Po

- por el bambú en definitivo.. es muy difícil de conseguir sobre todo porque esta en el templo de lo seres..

- por el bambú

Las felinas salen del bosque y por los tejados de las casas se dirigen al templo de lo seres. Una gran edificación con extensas escaleras y serpientes de piedra a los lados. Ellas se acercan escondidas en los arbustos y observan el lugar... era patrullado por enormes dragones color negro y ojos violetas, con afiladas alabardas y hachas. Sigilosamente se esconden en otro arbusto

- (susurrando) ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es acercarnos a los bambúes y tomas unas cuantas ramas.. - lo decía mientras le indicaba a So el camino. Era irse a Escondidillas tras los arbustos asta el bambú. Tigresa fue la primera, agazapadas se fueron sin ser detectadas, asta quedar escondidas por los arboles de bambú - ahora agarra todo el bambú que puedas, asta que escuches y horrible chillido - dijo con cautela

- y ¿de donde proviene el sonido?

- de los demonios esos, tiene un agudo sentido... escuchan el crujir de las ramas

- ¿y no nos escuchan hablar? - dijo igualmente susurrando

- no, amenos que lo hagas fuerte.. rápido..

Las dos empiezan a cortar lo que pueden, haciendo crujir el bambú, en eso los dragones escuchan y chillan en un estilo de canto aturdidor... ellas apenas habían recolectado poco..

- no hay tiempo - dijo la leopardo. Seguido saca su garras y corta de raíz un bambú entero - ¡ayudame! - Tigresa corre y coge un extremo y las dos corren a altas velocidades por el bosque esquivando los arboles y mientras dejaban de oír el infernal chillido -(parando y agitada) ya.. ya esta, bambú recolectado - se deja caer al piso - que bueno que no nos siguieron

-(jadeando) no... no pueden Balium les ordeno que cuidaran ese lugar, no pueden moverse muy lejos

- jajajaja.. eso, fue divertido Tigresa

- si. Buena táctica de corte - dijo mientras miraba el bambú

- cuando vives en este mundo aprendes de todo..

- si, algún día me tienes que enseñar eso, pero por ahora hay que llevar esto a mi trabajo y así traer algo de que comer..

- estoy de acuerdo - ambas montan el bambú en hombros y se dirigen al pueblo.

A los minutos, ya estaban ahí. Todos los miraban con caras raras. Era un pueblo mayoritariamente poblada por hombres, en masa felinos y búfalos, calles color negras(no fértiles) teñidas seguramente de cenizas, casas en mar estado y con aspecto tenebrosos, en los senderos habían velas para alumbrar que aunque fuera de día sus acarreaba, arboles no se veían y mujeres, solo ancianas que bien estaban sentadas en mecedoras o paradas con una vela en manos. Ambas miraban todo con seriedad, pues pocas personas transitaban y esas personas eran o bien machos o demonios... así que no era fiable hablar.

Tras pasar por calles llegaron a una enorme casa de piedra pulida de forma circular con miles de velas en la entrada, entraron con todo y bambú

-(arqueando una ceja) ¿este es tu trabajo?

-(inexpresiva) si..

- trabaje aquí.. y se lo duro que es - suspira y dejan el bambú en el piso

- iré a ver si aun quedan vacantes para trabajar - se acomoda su traje bien

- te acompaño, también necesitare trabajar..

Van a donde una recepción y tocan una campanilla. Luego de esperar debajo del mostrador sale un denso humo negro que se convierte en una figura... un mono, pero si rostro

-(alisando su barba) valla, valla e aquí a la gran Creta.. oh y a la gran So, tiempo sin vernos - dijo en un tono calmado y escalofriante

- si, si como digas Yinpo- contesto Tigresa sería( así como la conocemos )

-¿y que puedo hacer por ustedes señoritas?

-¿tienes dos vacantes hoy? - dijo So acercándose al mono

- no sé... creo... tal vez.

- ¿si o no?

- si tengo, pero deben pagar primero..

- estúpido, antes era gratis..

- lo siento So, pero todo ah cambiado..

-(lo ve con desprescio ) Tigresa, ¿cuanto dinero tienes?

- no mucho - dijo sacándose los bolsillos y sacando cinco yuanes

- Yinpo, ¿cuanto cobras? - pregunto la leopardo

- tres yuanes por persona..

- ¿no puedes hacer una rebaja?

- lo siento So, tengo que comprar mi vida de alguna forma, sólo una puede entrar... amenos que..

- ¿a menos que que?

- dame un beso y entraran gratis.. jejeje - dijo, y con risa fría terminó

So voltea a ver a Tigresa, ella hace mueca de asco, pero asintio. Luego la leopardo beso.. bueno lo que se podía decir el rostro del mono, para después asquearse. El mono desaparece en humo dejando dos papeles volando los cuales son tomados por Tigresa

- bueno, ten..(le da el papel) te toca la habitación ciento ocho y a mi la ciento nueve... nos vemos al anochecer.. - ambas asienten y suben la escaleras.

Mazmorras...

Un panda estaba sentado en el suelo, en medio del cuarto con los ojos cerrados... los abre y nota a la leopardo sentada en la cama observándolo

- ¿que miras? - dijo con seriedad

- no le dije a nadie lo que vi.. - dijo con leve temor - ¿aun piensas matarme?

-(cierra los ojos y suspira) no.

-(sonríe) que bien, así podremos conocernos - dijo y se sentó en el suelo con cuidado de no lastimarse

- no me interesa..

- a mi tampoco.. - hace el mismo gesto y se cruza de brazos como él..

- ¿estas jugando conmigo? - le reprocho con voz ronca

- ¿sabes?.. no se si te lo han dicho varias veces, pero te ves lindo enojado

-(arquea un ceja y le da un tic en la oreja).. ¿que demonios insinúas niña? - dijo serio

- no se tu, ¿que crees que insinuó? - Po se da la vuelta

- callate gata mediocre

- eso lo tomaré como un alago de tu parte, panda feo jajaja.. - Po pone su dedos en sus sienes

- callate niña, no quiero hablar contigo...

- no soy tan niña... Po - su tono cambió a uno mas dulce

- eeerrgg.. deja de fastidiar

-(abraza a Po ) necesitas mas abrazos Po - lo intenta rodear mas pero era demasiado grueso

-(apartándola) ¡sueltame!

- oye Po necesitas mas amor ¿sabes?, cariño.. y todo eso

- ¡que te calles!

- mi abuelita nos contaba muchas cosas de ti.. Po y valla que se equivocó en muchas cosas - dijo con con una sonrisa. Po se sintió curioso, sabia que tenia casi cien años en ese mundo y noticias de algún sobreviviente era algo extraño

-(dándose la vuelta) ¿y quien era tu abuela?

- a poco voy a creer que no la reconoces con solo verme.. - sonrie . Po se extraña - mi abuelita era Song la belleza de la sombras - en eso recordó varios momentos con ella, asta unos que lo avergonzaron. Eran casi idénticas solo que sus ojos eran cafés

- si... la recuerdo..

- me dijo que eras lindo, tierno, fuerte, rechoncho, tranquilo, pasivo y de gran corazón... pero muy poco de eso veo en ti ahora, ¿que te pasó?

-(frunce el ceño) eso no te incumbe..

- jejeje si, tienes razón.. veras, seré directa contigo... yo..- pero no logró pronunciar nada, veía los ojos de Po, jade oscuro

- odio que me queden viendo la cara niña..

- hey, no soy niña... tengo veinte.. ¿y tu?

- eso no t interesa, como sea que te llames..

- soy Ming, ya te lo había dicho.. y si me interesa, vamos dime cuantos tienes.. nadie no sabrá - a Po le da un tic en en labio

- ¿dejaras de molestar?

-(hace un puchero de fastidio) esta bien..

- noventa y nueve años - dijo serio, ella tenia los ojos como plato no lo creía

- pe-pero si no te ves de esa edad.. te ves mas joven, como de treinta - en efecto no aparentaba esa edad sino de treinta

- absorbo, a mi enemigo incluyendo su vida.. - dijo mientras apretaba el puño

- wauu.. y llevas miles de víctimas, eres inmortal, que bárbaro - se emociona

- ni siquiera sé por que te estoy contando esto..

Al paso de las horas, se hizo de noche y con las dos felinas no era excepción. Ambas salían de "trabajar" doloridas, con el bambú en brazos y una cesta con suficiente comida para todos, pues pasaron a comprar lo necesario después de salir. Sentían el cuerpo pesado, débil y con leves dolores, pero todo valió la pena según ellas, traían lo necesario asta sobró algo de dinero para otros días... sus cenas las traían para Po y Ming no habían comido nada en todo el día, a excepción de cosas que por razones del escritor no quiere decir. Al llegar a la misma pared, apartaron la roca y So entró para abrir la puerta para dejar entrar el bambú y luego se metió Tigresa con la cesta. A paso lento cruzaron el pasillo oscuro alumbrada por antorchas, dejaron el bambú afuera y se metieron al cuarto... allí encontraron a Po tirado en el suelo de cara y con Ming encima de él relatando quien sabe que.. ambas felinas cansadas sonrieron, al parecer Ming estaba mejor y Po no era de preocupar ya sabían a quien dejar para controlarlo. Tigresa puso la cesta en la pequeña mesa de un lado y acomodó las dos únicas sillas, se dirigió cansada asta donde Po que estaba aun tirado en el suelo

- despierta grandulon, la comida ya vino.. - dijo medio adormilada. Ming ya estaba comiendo junto con su hermana solo faltaban ellos.

- tu, tu hermana es un fastidio... - dijo levantándose y diciéndole a So

- disculpa, aveces se comporta como una niña, perdón - dijo mientras devoraba su plato de sushi y arroz tal como Ming

Po se fija bien en el rostro de Tigresa, se veía mal, cansada

- ¿que sucedió?.. parece que hubieran peleado con alguien.. - dijo Po de brazos cruzados e insenciblemente

- no es nada grandulon.. come algo, te traje un poco de arroz y sushi para cenar - le sonríe a Po, él frunce el ceño...

- no lo comeré, es tuyo... lo sé bien, come algo tu, yo estaré bien así, luego duerme necesitas descansar... y tu también So.. - demandó el panda com voz de líder. Las felinas se sorprendieron primera vez que se le veía preocupado por alguien mas. - dormiré afuera... - se dispone a salir, pero Tigresa lo detiene, él voltea

- trajimos tu bambú, Po... si quieres esta afuera (él asiente y abre la puerta) ah... y gracias Po - el panda sale después escuchar eso, al salir se topa con todo un arbol de bambú

- jmjmjmjm.. Creta.. - sonríe y se sienta a comer hojas

Bueno aquí termina este interesante capitulo, espero perdonen las faltas de ortografía y si los aburrí com el capitulo.. detalles, sujerencias, preguntas... las pueden hacer.. ah y no olviden el comentario ( soy adicto a ellos) ¡un comentario please! Jajaja ok, espero les guste esta nueva historia y quedando decir que la próxima actualización sera la "Nuestra vida cotidiana" sin mentirles son las 5:29 am claro que esa es la hora en que termine de escribir esto.. jajajajaja ok ok ok hoy mi gran amiga se fue de mi lado D: SOS una miércoles amiga xd , recuerden el comentario lo respondere . Awiiiiiiii! 10 review en el primer capi.. podemos superar

eso ok no :(

Un Rokenbu fuera de la casa es un Rokenbu con los sesos repellados en la calle por un sniper m101 disparada por un puto stinbayu XD XD ok bay bay


End file.
